The Javey movie!
by desi espositha de len
Summary: AFI,YGO y Rurouni Kenshin Los inicios de AFI como grupo con Moki como representante, Jade primo de Kaiba,y Davey de Yami,pronto Rurouni Kenshin,date movie,y jajaja Charlie y la fábrica d chokolat! xfa! si t gusta AFI o Javey, te gustará mi fic!


Ciri: hola!!!!! Aquí tengo mi primer crossover, humorístico con algo d cursilería y… AMO A DAVEY Y A JADE!!!!!!!

Davey: NO! YO AMO A JADE, TU NO LO PUEDES AMAR!!!!

Miyu: yaaaaaaaaaa weeeeeeeeys pinches pendejos weys yaaaa!

Jade: ¬¬ pinche Edgar jodido, como a Ciri le dio tanta hueva ella le dijo a Davey, q le dijera a Adam, q le dijera a Hunter, que le dijera a Marilyn Manson, q le dijera a Soujiro, q le dijera a Shishio, que le dijera a Munch, que me dijera a mi que si no ha vuelto con living with the pinche juppongatana, es por que además de darle hueva se le ha secado el cerebro y luego seguirá con el fic.

Miyu-Aclaraciónes: Jade y Davey tienen 15 años hasta que se diga lo contrario

Munch es el perrito Chihuahua de Jade

El representante de AFI es Mokuba Kaiba(de 10 años) hasta que se

diga lo contrario

Davey es primo de los Motou y Jade primo de los Kaiba

Esta historia es mezcla con Yu-Gi-Oh! Hasta que pasemos a

Rurouni Kenshin

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!!

Jade iba caminando por la calle camino a la escuela, espera!! Mejor dicho, Jade corría! Y más! y más!!! OH NO! HA APLICADO EL SUKUSHI! Jade, cuidado!!

Jade choca… con…

Davey (chillando): ouch! Me duele!!!

Jade: ah, hola wey!

Davey: me duele!!!

Después del drama de Davey por solo haberse raspado su rodillita, comprar un curita y hacer que Jade lo llevara cargando y tener un jodido examen…

Davey (jugando con Yami y Munch): Munch!! Que lindo mi Munch!!! Y mi Yami que sexy mi Yami (chiste gay)

Yami: Hey! Cuidado con tu trompabulario!

Davey: Perdon

Miyu: Davey-chan!

Davey: Miyu-chan!

Miyu: ayudame a hacer galletas conmigo, Seto y Jade

Davey: pero juego con Yami y Munch!

Miyu: creo que no me expliqué correctamente, no te pregunté si querías hacerlo, dije que lo ibas a hacer (que genio) (lo jala de la ropa)

Davey: (siendo arrastrado por Miyu mientras Yami se va con una tal Myra y con Munch al parque) A donde me llevas?

Miyu: Con los Kaiba, Jade está ahí, y será divertido!!!

Davey: Me das un poco de miedo cuando me arrastras por la calle Miyu-chan

Miyu: Ah, perdón Davey-chan, es que la agresividad se me pega de Min-sama y el mal genio de Seto

Davey: m… (se pone a pensar en Jade)

En la mansión Kaiba o mejor dicho la cocina de los Kaiba…

Seto&Miyu: Vamos a hacer galletas con mucho chocolate… AMAMOS EL CHOCOLATE!!!

Jade: NO! No se va a repetir lo de la vez anterior!!!

Davey: Que pasó?

Jade: El chocolate los excitó tanto que terminaron teniendo sexo en la cocina… (aferrándose a Davey traumado y triste) NO PUDE COCINAR EN ELLA EN 2 MESES!!!)

Seto: Callate Jade-CHAN!

Jade-Chan: El que no sea tan rico como tu no te da derecho a llamarme Jade-Chan!!! Seto-chan!!!

Seto: (se levanta y hace pose imponente) Nadie me llama Seto-chan!!!

Miyu: Seto-chan ya no las haremos de chocolate?

Todos miran rarito a Seto

Seto: Excepto ella -.-

Después de no llegar a un acuerdo con Jade-chan Miyu y Seto se llevaron el chocolate a la habitación de Seto (piensen mal, muy mal) y dejaron a Jade y Davey solos con 6 botellas de alcohol

…

…

…

Borrachos

Davey: Te quiello musho! Jade my love (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Jade: Y yo…………………………………………………..

…

…

(inserte sexo gay)

…

…

…

2 o 3 horas después…

…

Jade: Mi cabecita, mi mi mi MI ROPA!!! MI AMIGUITO!!!! (osea, su beep) DAVEY??? Eso lo explica todo, solo me queda una duda…

…

…

…

…

Me cogió o me lo cogí?

Davey: Me duele!!!

Jade: Me lo cogí O.O?

Davey: (vistiéndose y se acerca peligrosamente a Jade hasta que los 2 quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros, o milímetros…): Jade, que fue lo que hicimos???

Jade: ehhh, Davey, tu y yo hicimos algo malo, creo yo…

5 minutos después…

Davey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hasta aquí termina mi 1 capi, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Y solo tengo 11 años!!!! Ahora imaginen si tuviera 16, ARRIBA JAVEY!, AFI, JADE PUGET! Y DAVEY HAVOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo esto y mas en el segundo capítulo, donde la aventura digievoluciona!!!!!!!!


End file.
